Victoria Sinclair
Victoria "Tori" Sinclair was a female Challenger that competed in The White Games. She hailed from the United States. Overall she placed 6th out of 24. 'Early Life' Victoria Sinclair was born into the not-so-well-known Sinclair family. Whereas most Sinclairs craved recognition, Victoria’s side of the Sinclair family was wealthy and good. Maybe not well-known, but they gave her a good upbringing. Victoria’s parents had always believed in purity—remaining a virgin until you were married, against alcohol, et cetera—but Victoria was too young to understand their views. Before she was fourteen years old, Victoria lived a pretty ordinary life. She made some friends here and there, but they weren’t so close and drifted away after some time. Her parents often brought up their views on life and being pure, subtly trying to make sure Victoria was like them, but they never influenced her. It wasn’t until she was fourteen years old when her story really began. It was at that age, when she was at school, when she met Shauna Pierce. Their relationship started as small talk, but they eventually became best friends, but not in the way one would imagine—they shared a similar, simple personality and wouldn’t mind talking to each other, but aren’t the slightest bit dependent on the other. Shauna could suddenly die one day, and it wouldn’t change Victoria much, or vice versa. It was time that really bonded them. “’Victoria’ takes so long to pronounce,” Shauna was saying one day, “I’ll just call you ‘Vicky’ then.” “Never call me ‘Vicky’,” replied Victoria, “or ‘Vic’, or something similar, for that part.” “Fine, how does ‘Icktor’ sound to you?” asked Shauna jokingly. Victoria made a throat-cutting motion and Shauna laughed. “Alright, alright. ‘Tori’?” Victoria pondered that nickname. “That actually sounds pretty cool.” Since then, Tori barely responded to ‘Victoria’. Life went on normally until she hit the age of sixteen, where she met eighteen-year-old Auren Logan. Tori had never been in a relationship before, or fallen in love, for that matter. As we all know how young love goes, Tori went head over heels for this guy. Auren seemed to feel the same about her, at least, to Tori. Shauna once called him ‘shady’ when he wasn’t around, but Tori turned a deaf ear on her. “Just be careful with guys like him,” advised Shauna, “but what do I care, am I right?” Tori agreed with Shauna’s last comment. She even broke her curfew to meet with Auren, and was close to getting caught by her parents. The closest call she met was when she was about to sneak out at 1 a.m. when her ‘weekday curfew’ was at 8 p.m. “Victoria, why are you still awake?” Tori’s father demanded. “I was going downstairs to get a bottle of water,” answered Tori simply. “But why are you all dressed up?” “Oh, I’m not. It’s just the darkness that’s giving that illusion.” He seemed to buy it, and returned to sleep. Tori successfully sneaked out and met up with Auren at a local bar. “Hey, what took you so long?” he asked. “Sorry, parents kind of caught me. But they bought my lies,” apologized Tori. “That’s alright,” said Auren absent-mindedly but with a smile. However, he seemed to be smiling at another girl, but under the influence of love, Tori saw no difference with him. However, when Tori turned seventeen, the illusion of love finally broke. Tori and Auren agreed to meet at his house one night, but Auren made a mishap. He had also called another girl and had forgotten about his and Tori’s meeting. Tori finally caught him red-handed after climbing into his room through his window, like she had always done. She found Auren making out with some random person, and she felt like she’d just been slapped in the face. Auren, realising what just happened, quickly got the girl off of him and faced Tori. “Umm, it isn’t what it looks like—” “Do you really expect me to believe,” said Tori with a deathly expression, “that that ‘wasn’t what it looked like’? What’s next? ‘I can explain!’ or something?” “That’s actually what I was about to say,” muttered Auren, “Umm, I’m so sorry Tori—” “No.” Tori turned away from him. “I’m sorry that I ever thought you—you were—,” She sighed. “I can’t do this.” She simply climbed out of his window and walked to the place where she and Shauna used to hang out. As expected, Shauna was sitting there. What Tori didn’t expect was her holding a bottle of vodka. “By looking at your face,” said Shauna with no change of emotion, “I can tell you two ended it.” She took a sip. Tori didn’t respond. She just sat down beside Shauna and buried her face between her legs. “One year. One whole year, down the drain.” Nonchalantly, Shauna said, “Want some?” “I’ve never drank,” said Tori, “and since when did you start?” Shauna giggled. She obviously wasn’t in her senses. “Dunno. But it sure as hell is some good stuff.” After a while, Tori accepted her offer, and devoured a whole bottle before she even realised. Not even a little sober, she started talking nonsense. “Why do birds have wings?” she asked Shauna. “Why do butterflies have different wings?” Shauna burst out laughing for no apparent reason, and Tori joined in. Being drunk definitely was better than being heartbroken. Every swig she took was a single care about Auren vanishing. Once she sobered up, she sat in silence for a moment. Then, without warning, she let out a deafening scream. “Surprised my ears aren’t bleeding,” commented Shauna. Since then, Tori became Tori now. She always drank, and even hooked up with random people she meets when she’s drunk, and when she’s not doing that, she’d always come off as passive aggressive to her parents. They even seemed to notice, but Tori would always shut herself in her room when they tried to question her. All hell broke loose at the age of eighteen. Apparently, it was the wedding of a close family friend’s daughter. Tori’s parents were invited, along with Tori, and after a while of her parents convincing her, she reluctantly went to the wedding. Tori didn’t do much at the wedding, and she was fine until she found out who the groom was: Auren. Old, nostalgic feelings seemed to flood through Tori, and the one year she spent getting over him became useless. She felt like she was seventeen again, right after leaving him the first time. Before she even realised it, she had drunk two bottles of champagne. She was about to throw an empty bottle at Auren before a familiar hand grabbed her wrist. “Let go, dad,” growled Tori, but her father kept his grip tight. He didn’t say a word to Tori until he took her out of the wedding. “Dear Lord, Victoria,” he exclaimed, “what have you done?” “I don’t care!” shouted Tori. Because of the dizziness from drinking too much, she fell onto the ground and just sat there with her potential weapon. “I just… don’t care anymore.” “Victoria,” said her father sternly, “we are going to be taking you to a—” “Leave me alone!” shrieked Tori, and threw the bottle at him. The glass shards that broke on his skin obviously injured him, but he wasn’t dead, and Tori wasn’t a killer. She just ran off to hers and Shauna’s old hangout. “I thought you slowed down, Tori,” said Shauna, walking out from the shadows. Shauna had completely stopped drinking whereas Tori restarted her bad habit. Tori, too tired to care, threw her other bottle at Shauna, but Shauna easily moved away from it without any change in emotion. She walked towards Tori and sat down beside her. “What happened?” she asked, and Tori buried her face in her hands. “He’s getting married tonight,” whispered Tori. “I don’t even like him anymore, but the fact he’s getting through with his life happily while I sit here completely wasted makes me want to just…” “Die?” finished Shauna. Tori not responding meant that Shauna was right. “I can’t care less about anything anymore,” muttered Tori. Shauna didn’t say anything, and that was the best consolation for Tori. Tori didn’t return home that night. She never did. 'Personality' Tori can be summed up in three words: she doesn't care. She stopped caring at the age of seventeen. She's gone, and she knows that she's gone and she's perfectly fine with it. That's the reason she doesn't care whether she wins or not. If she wins, then great! She has money and fame. Good for her. If not, then it doesn't matter. She'll be happily dead. Since she's already killed herself mentally, the only difference for her would be that she's finally at peace. Tori can be very blunt. She's half-and-half about everything, and when I say everything, I mean everything. Even if someone made a sarcastic comment, Tori would probably say, "I hate sarcasm," and go on with her day. If somebody says something like "I hate you," Tori would probably say, "That makes two of us." If somebody expresses their opinion, Tori would express hers and go on with her life. It's not like she cares. 'Appearance' With her supermodel's legs and messed up hair, Tori looks like a wasted, ruined Barbie doll. She has olive skin and a face caked with bad make-up. In a normal atmosphere, it's apparent that she was reckless while putting it on, what with the misshapen eyeliner. Her stormy eyes seem bored and lifeless, and her curled, model-like chocolate hair look like they've been in an accident. Tori stands at 5’8” with a lean and athletic figure. She is usually seen wearing anything in fashion. Her figure makes her look like she is quite agile, which she is. 'Rankings' 'Games' Tori was among the twenty-four teenagers choosen for The White Games. Kills N/A Allies Misha Castiel, Imogen Sykes, Chris Barnard Other Killed by: Imogen Sykes 'Aftermath' TBD 'Trivia' TBD Category:Females Category:Hatchet Users Category:18 year olds Category:The White Games Category:6th Place Category:Finalist